The calm before the storm
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: "Everything's over tomorrow." "We're going to get out. Even if it's difficult. I'll try to get us all out. I'll get you out." NaegixKirigiri.


I was just about to go to sleep when the ringing of my doorbell attracted my attention. I climbed off my bed, where I had been perching, thinking over the details for the upcoming classroom trial. I walked to the door, and without hesitation, unlocked it and swung it open. If I'd been more focused I might have questioned the visitor first, especially as it was a while after night time, and our group had maintained Celestia suggested rule of no leaving rooms after 10pm. But the last trial was tomorrow, and the remaining of us had decided to act as a team and try to escape together. I suppose you could say that lulled me into a sense of false security, but as I swung open the door I had no thoughts of risk, merely a curiosity.

The door opened to reveal a figure in shadow, but from the long hair and white skin I could tell who it was even in the gloom of the un-naturally lit corridor.

"Kirigiri." I exclaimed, surprised. I had expected her to be out of bed, but would have expected her to be sneaking around collecting last minute evidence for the trial. Not visiting me.

"Yes, Naegi. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, politely and curtly as ever. Though her voice seemed to have lost some of the coldness it held when she spoke to the others. I had noticed this before, her voice seemed to softer when she was around me, and harden around others. Notably Togami, who she spoke to with a cold indifference that I would hate to receive.

I blushed slightly at my strange thoughts and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "No, I hadn't gone to bed yet. Do you want to come in?"

She seemed surprised at the forwardness of my question, but nodded sharply and entered nonetheless, sitting herself gently on the edge of my bed, where I had sat moments later. I closed and locked the door behind us, finally my sense of safety had kicked back in. She watched me as I dragged the chair from my desk across the room and sat down opposite her, about a foot away, so when she crossed her legs her foot nearly brushed my knee.

It was only then, in the full light of my room that I noticed she was not wearing her usual outfit. Gone was the pleated purple skirt and matching heeled boots. Instead she wore a pair of pale purple shorts and a pair of flat purple pumps, studded to match her gloves, which she still wore. Her jacket, tie and shirt were gone too, replaced with a t-shirt that matched her shorts and a long purple cardigan, made of thin material. It was strange to see her looking so casual, and the colour of her outfit made me wonder something. Never one to think before speaking unless in dangerous situations, I of course asked her immediately.

"Is purple your favorite colour?"

She was startled by my sudden comment, her eyes flashed from my walls, still marked with knife marks from Maizono's death to meet mine. I smiled at her in embarrassment, noting how a rosy blush covered her white cheeks. It suited her.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, she was giving me that penetrating look she gave the bodies she investigated, and it was slightly unnerving.

"Just, you always wear purple. Even your pajamas are purple." I rubbed my socked foot along the ground nervously, careful not to brush her bare leg which rested centimetres from mine.

She looked down at her clothes with a blank face, before blushing furiously and pulling her cardigan around her, covering her t-shirt and some more of her legs.

"What's yours?" She asked, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from her night wear.

"Favourite colour?" I was confirmed with a nod, "Black I guess."

"Hmm." She seemed strangely content with my answer, and continued looking around my room, eyes lingering on the damaged walls. "Naegi, do you not find it strange, sleeping in here?"

"Huh?" She rarely spoke of our dead friends, so her indirect reference to Maizono confused me. "You mean because of Maizono?"

Another curt nod.

I shrugged and played with a hang nail on one finger, "not really. I mean, I was pretty freaked out the first time I had to use the shower. But it doesn't bother me that much any more."

She didn't respond, and silence fell for what felt like a painfully long time. Her eyes flitted around my room, occasionally lingering on me, and I felt exposed in my t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Her lavender eyes locked with mine searchingly.

"Not really." I replied, "I thought maybe you just wanted company."

"Would that be strange to you?"

I frowned. "No. I mean, we might get to leave tomorrow, or, we might not." I trailed off.

"Yes, that is true. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us."

"Mmm. It's only natural that you might not want to be alone."

Her eyes flickered slightly at this and the corner of her lips twitched downward.

"I suppose it's only natural, that I might want to be with a friend." She queried, avoiding my eyes and staring intently at her gloved hands, which were neatly crossed in her lap.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as she called me her friend. It was nice, to feel wanted by somebody. Since Maizono's death I hadn't really bonded with any of the others, sure, they were all nice. But I was afraid something might happen to them, so I tried to keep a respectful distance. With Kirigiri, that was difficult, she had a way of worming into my brain. It got to the stage that I was constantly worried about her, wondering where she was. Panicking when I heard Monobear's body announcement, just in case it was her. But we had got this far, the options now were that we all escaped, or that we all died. Now there was no need to fear for her safety, or for my own. I only wondered what would happen if we did win, defeat the mastermind and get to escape.

"If we get out. What will you do then?"

Her forehead creased momentarily before settling into her usual well controlled expression. "I don't know. My father's dead. My mother died when I was small. I have no other family."

I frowned as she said this, suddenly realising how alone all of us probably were. it made me think of my family, mum, dad, my little sister. Monokuma's DVD had made it look like they were dead. Perhaps they were. I had experienced too much loss, too much pain for the idea to affect me too deeply. If Kirigiri was right, and our memories had been wiped, then we could have been here for years. My family could have been dead for years, and I wouldn't even know.

"What about you, Naegi?"

"I don't know either." I admitted sheepishly. "I don't know where my family is. If they're alive."

Kirigiri nodded, though this time it was slower and more genuine. "I guess all we can do is stick together and try to survive."

My throat dried, could we really all stay together in the real world? It sounded too good to be true. "Well we're pretty good at that by now." I joked.

I was rewarded by a small smile that made her whole face light up.

"Naegi." She paused, seeming uncomfortable, and played with a strand of silvery lilac hair nervously. "If we do get out, and the others decide to go, would you, stay with me?"

My eyes widened in surprise. I had never even considered that, it was true that the other four had never really interacted with us much. Togami and Fukawa were friends in an odd way that led everyone to wonder if there was something else going on, and after Sakura's death, Aoi had become close with Yasuriro. Their was some truth in Kirigiri's question, there was a chance they may go off by themselves. Togami had his vast family fortune to draw upon, and could easily provide for the four of them for the rest of their lives without so much as a significant drop in his funds. Me and Kirigiri however, we had always remained on the outskirts. They never actively ignored us, but Kirigiri's detective skills scared them, the fact she had no qualms about examining a bloody wound, or examine clothing so thoroughly that she found a note in underwear. Of course I found it slightly unusual that any teenage girl would be able to do such thorough searches, but she had kept us alive so far, so I had reason to be grateful that she was so skilled.

It must have taken me longer to reply than I'd intended because she gave a small, barely audible sigh and stood up from my bed which squeaked slightly at the lost weight.

"I'm sorry Naegi, it was rude of me to ask." The pain was obvious in her voice as she walked to my door.

She had her hand on the lock before I had even stood up and seemed prepared to leave.

"Kirigiri, wait!" I called, surprised when her hand left the door, though she didn't turn to face me.

"Of course I'll stay with you. I can't think of anyone better." I flushed bright red, but it had the desired effect as her shoulders relaxed and she turned around. A gentle smile graced her face and I smiled at the sight of it.

"Thank you, Naegi."

I blushed at the sincerity of her words and rubbed my neck awkwardly.

"You always do that when you're nervous." Kirigiri noted ion her usual deductive voice.

I instantaneously lowered my arm, instead rubbing my elbow.

"I'm surprised you noticed."

Kirigiri smirked knowingly, stepping closer. "I notice a lot of things."

I blinked. She was very close to me, and was slightly shorter without her heeled boots.

"Like what?" I asked, swallowing thickly.

"You only drink hot drinks first thing in the morning, never at night. You're a terrible cook but you make good omelettes. When you're scared you rock slightly. You only get angry when necessary. You forgive far too easily and you worry too much about other people."

I listened to her speak in surprise, it was all true so I could hardly interrupt, but her last point irritated me slightly.

"I only worry about you." I objected, instantly realising the ramifications of what I had said.

Kirigiri seemed surprised, "Me? Why?"

"Um.. well you always go off by yourself. You could get into trouble, or get killed. You never had an alibi for the trials either."

"So you were worried I would cause a false vote and get us all killed?"

I tilted my head to the side in thought, rubbing my cheek. "Well, yeah I guess. But I was more worried that Monobear would find you sneaking around and punish you, or that you'd get injured and nobody would be able to find you."

Kirigiri looked at me thoughtfully, as if trying to prove the truth of my words. She seemed content and blushed lightly. "Thank you, Naegi."

I avoided her eyes and instead glanced around my room, eyes settling on the clock which read 11.47. Kirigiri's eyes must have followed mine, as she stepped back slightly. "It's pretty late, I should be getting back to my room."

A part of me wanted to agree, to bid her goodbye until tomorrow. But the larger part of me imagined her sitting in her room alone, trying to sleep through the doubt and fear that ate at all of us. There was a certain reluctance in her voice, and the added pleasant feeling her presence bought me made me speak.

"You could stay here, if you wanted."

Her eyebrows raised and I began to panic, waving my arms before me in alarm. "I mean, it's pretty late to be walking around, and..." I paused, not sure whether to continue. "I don't want you to be by yourself."

She didn't respond for a moment and I shut my eyes, preparing for her reaction. What I didn't expect was for her to giggle quietly and take one of my hands, which were still held before me in a kind of surrender.

"And you do that," here she lightly wiggled my hand in the air, "when you're flustered."

"Hah, I guess I do." I opened my eyes and was met with her lightly smiling face, I glanced down and noted the way her slender, gloved hand fit into mine. She seemed to notice too, as she gave my hand a light squeeze.

"I'll stay, Naegi. I'd like the company."

I nodded then immediately realised there was a problem. There was only one bed, and although it was a double, it seemed a bit forward to suggest we share. Besides, she was the guest, she should get the bed, I could sleep on the floor with some spare bedding. I quickly informed her of my plan which she responded to with a raised eyebrow and a pout, which I had to admit was rather cute.

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor." She insisted in her no-nonsense tone.

"Well you're not sleeping on it either." I argued, insistent that I would use my mother's rule of ladies first, even if it didn't particularily apply in this situation.

Kirigiri sighed and released my hand, rubbing her temples in a noticeably relaxed way. As irritating as her refusal to take the bed was, I felt honored that she could let her guard down around me.

"It seems there's one solution here that keeps us both happy. Why don't we just share the bed?" She suggested, logical as always despite the vivid blush on her cheeks.

"Um, well I guess, what I mean is.." My voice trailed off pathetically as I tried to explain that I had no bad intentions. She merely smiled and walked around me to sit on one side of my bed, patting the other side invitingly.

"It's fine, I trust you Naegi."

Those words and the honest smile that came with them were enough for me to cave in and, after checking the door was still locked, I walked across the room to join her. By the time I got there she was already under the covers, shoes and cardigan neatly beside the bed, and arranging the pillows.

I somewhat awkwardly climbed in beside her and tried to act natural despite my heart thumping.

A minute later she seemed to be content with the pillows and turned to face me with an amused smile, clearly finding my discomfort a source of great amusement.

I wiggled under the covers and gave her a shy smile, all too aware of the crimson of my cheeks.

"Aren't you going to be too warm like that?" She asked me, obviously questioning my thick sweatpants.

"I'll be fine." I lied, I was too warm already and the material was bunching around my legs constrictingly.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What do you usually sleep in?" The honest curiosity in her voice was embarrassing.

"Boxers." I managed to squeak, pulling the covers up to cover my nose in a useless attempt to hide my blush.

She giggled again, this time covering her mouth with a hand, which I noticed still wore its usual purple studded glove. "Fine. Enjoy sweating to death."

I blinked, her sarcastic tone came as an utter shock to me, as she had remained serious throughout the entire horrific experience.

I grumbled vaguely but eventually conceded to pulling off my sweatpants under the covers with much difficulty. I was all too aware of her eyes on me and refused to look at her even when I was done.

She didn't seem to mind though, holding in laughter as she turned off the lights, leaving us in almost complete darkness.

There was silence but the sound of us breathing gently, then Kirigiri spoke.

"I always used to be afraid of the dark. I used to climb into my fathers bed so he could protect me."

I smiled sadly at the memory, no doubt any happiness it used to bring had been wiped out with the discovery of her fathers bones.

Feeling a need to comfort her I moved nearer, lying on the pillow so I could just make out her face and hair, which glowed slightly in the dark.

"I'll protect you. If we get out, I'll look after you."

I heard a surprised intake of breath, then a gloved hand took mine, linking us under the covers.

"Thank you, Naegi." I couldn't tell in the dark, but her voice sounded thick and almost teary.

"Everything's over tomorrow." She whispered, voice filling the otherwise silent room.

"We're going to get out. Even if it's difficult, I'll try to get us all out. I'll get you out." My voice was strong with feeling and I gripped her hand tighter. "You and me will get out of here together. I promise."

"Naegi.." She breathed, hair tickling my cheek. I could smell her, musk and jasmine. Her breath ghosted across my parted lips. "Thank you."

There was a brief pause where we just looked at each other across the pillow, then I moved my free hand to caress her cheek, noting the way she leaned into my touch. I swallowed and moved closer, nuzzling her cheek with my nose before gathering my bravery and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. I let my lips linger, listening as she let out a content breath and cuddled her body into me, placing a hand on my chest. I reluctantly moved back, sliding an arm around her slender waist as she moved even closer to me. She was warm through her t-shirt, soft and reassuringly alive.

"Naegi." She murmured a second later, more to herself than me it seemed.

"Kirigiri." I whispered back, noticing the way she shivered as I said her name.

She moved her hand from my chest up to my head, where she gently stroked my brown spikes. Her hand steadily traveled down til she was lightly touching my jaw. Her hand stilled and I unconsciously leaned forwards, lingering for a second before lightly brushing our lips together.

It was strange to me, I'd obviously seen kisses before, heard people talk about them. But I had never kissed anyone until now, and until now, I had never understood the appeal. Perhaps it was Kirigiri, who was now breathing into my neck. I smiled to myself, of course it was Kirigri, I had never wanted to kiss anybody else. Nobody else made me nervous and clumsy but somehow comfortable like she did. It had to be...

"Kirigiri."

This time there was no hesitation by either of us, she fisted her hand into my top and gently pulled me closer, pressing her parted lips to mine as I ran my fingers through her silky hair. Our lips moved in synch, slowly and sweetly, each of us seeking the others reassurance. When we parted she placed a single peck onto my lips and I could feel her smile. I stroked her hair gently, moving my head to breathe in her scent, burying my nose into her neck and placing a kiss on the marble skin. I was surprised when she made a small sound and curiously repeated the action, being rewarded with a stifled gasp that made my mouth dry up. My heart thudding I lightly nipped the skin with my teeth, earning a squirm. Encouraged by her response I continued to bite the patch of skin, alternating rough bites with gentle licks and sucks. When I moved back I could see a red patch forming on the otherwise perfect skin. I could hear our breathing, amplified in the small space as she pulled me in for another kiss. I started slightly as something wet passed my lips, licking tentatively. I unconsciously let a throaty noise leave my mouth and nervously moved my tongue to nudge hers, pleased when she reacted with a noise similar to my own. When we eventually broke apart she yawned into her hand, before nestling into my chest.

"Night, Naegi."

I smiled, somehow her being here had removed all the fear I had regarding tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Kirigiri." I whispered, kissing her head one last time before resting my chin on her head and readjusting the one on her waist so she was as close to me as possible.

As I closed my eyes to go to sleep I couldn't help but smile. No matter what tomorrow brought, I knew that with Kirigiri by my side, we could face anything Monobear could throw at us.


End file.
